ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 2
Archives * User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 1 Do not leave message in the archive. Done Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Devolved Eye Guy Awesome! Make it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I archived your talk. Oh lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Oh, okay. (Answer is a yes) Thanks :D -- The Happ-Go-Lucky FusionFall 11:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you join chat, I'm alone. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 06:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Do you want to participate in my huge crossover plz.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 11:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat YOU BETTER COME ON. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover its actually a huge crossover with a lot series.u can add BTUAM and Ben 10: Master Weaponry and any other of your series.User:Charbel2001 Chat I know this might get annoying but please join chat, it's dead for an hour.121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat again. This might be getting annoying, buuuuut, please join chat I'm absolutley alone. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chaz Sulkin Hi I think you know me. Your Series Chaz Sulkin is a Whiz! I'm also in Alien X Fanon Wiki, but I have never edit anything I the Wiki. I could use your help. I'm trying and trying but I never think of something good. Maybe if you help me, we could become good friends and help each other to make series. And even maybe we could make a series together. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 05:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inkscape Yeah, that's what happened. No viruses, I swear. XD Sourceforge tends to be a pretty good site, from what I've experienced. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 09:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You'll figure it out with time. I suggest starting with the Besier Curve/Line tool. Very easy to do with a mouse. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 10:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad Okay! But the polls are really messed up. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Jack 13 Sounds cool :D. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Um, are you busy? If not, I have a really cool idea. We have a crossover. With all of our series. I'll write them down. Series List That I want to be in the Crossover *BTUD *BTUAM *Jack 10 *Dan 10 *Random 10 *Chaz Sulkin (If you want to.) *BTMW *BTDE Aunt Steve! 11:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE BACK!!!!! YAY!!!!! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (Sings in PERRY! tune) ET! XD Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Whaaaa? ??? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't. Jon does. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Special episode not part of a series Can we team up to write an episode of no series that follows three Omnitrix wielders, all with both of our aliens and Ben's just for fun? Aunt Steve! 23:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE RE New Episode not part of Series Um, I think we should just make it up as we go. What should it be about? Aunt Steve! 23:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You You can start it, and make the page called "ET and Dan's Episode", but don't start it until tomorrow. (I'm tired) Start it three hours after lunch. Points We are going to take turns writing it, but you start it and introduce your character and make the page, then give me a link. Then when I have a chance, I'll introduce my character, then we join forces, find two Omnitrixes and fight evil. RE:Chat Okay. So... How was it? Just kidding. No spoilers for Fusion ;) --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, want a crossover between The Omni-Knights and Jake 13? You can make it the next episode of Jake 13. And PS. I just started The Omni-Knights in A Knight's Rising. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 10:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover I'm on chat now, you can go on it and we will discuss it. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 11:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template/Article Just copy/paste the coding from mine into yours and edit it. Add/remove as much as you need from yours to fit your series. If you want, I can pre-make all the sections. As for the article, it will be included. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Fixed. You messed up the coding, I guess. I fixed it. And don't link in the headers/things on the side. It won't look right. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat GO ON IT PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 08:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Banning I give him one more chance. If he didn't stop, I will ban him, for 1 week. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he is my cousin, and no, I didn't know about all the Osama Bin Laden on his page. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 12:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Stan 14 Rogintrix Alien Um, can Stan have Swift, but can he unlock it in a crossover? Evil Clone used Transform! NOTHING HAPPENED XDLOLROFL! Evil Clone use Scream at Narrator for XDLOLROFLING at him! It was super effective! 20:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah Nah it's fine. I think I forgot my password, but what ever. Oh, and sorry I didn't reply to your messages, I didn't see the "New Message" button. The New Dan (Talk - Blog - ) 12:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 06:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat You know. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 07:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat I was going to say that! (Not working thing :P) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat I want to, but chat is glitching and I can't get on. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 10:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fun idea Sure. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Woof You haven't lost them. At the bottom of the page is your text along with others' edits. Now you left that page and you lost everything. Finn (My talk and my series) 09:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Look, I think everyone had a problem like this, so don't be upset. When I wrote the movie Ray 10 meets Eminem I accidentaly press backspace and it went to the last page. After hours of writing, I lost all (Same on another pages). And please don't curse. You can get banned and it's avery bad thing to get a ban. Finn (My talk and my series) 09:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW i entered on this wiki 4 days before you -_- Finn (My talk and my series) 10:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, it's my fault. Are you happy? Finn (My talk and my series) 10:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Claw Can I use Shadow Claw's species for the next Omni-Knights episode? FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 17:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:A Problem I know about him. I just gave him a warning and if he continues I will ban him for a day. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 10:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Ultimate Rath is no trademark of ''mine. Go ahead and make him. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 11:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Secret Project Hey ET. Fusion here. As you can see, the title says it all. I can't say it to you or else it'll be leaked :P Anyways, I want Jake 13 to be there. You can decline this if you want. There will be cameos in this "Project" (Len 10, Trix Academy, etc.). They are ONLY cameos. Plus, Jake won't ONLY be the guy who'll be making a Debut. Ben Tennyson will be there too (lol, The Ultimate Alien Timeline). If you do accept, I need ONE more series to go. The plot is already made. Oh, and does Jake have a "Grandpa Max" of the series? (Not parents. Hey, maybe Marty is the "Grandpa Max"...) If you want additional info, you can just tell me... P.S: It isn't a HUGE crossover. If it was, it'll be a fail :P ''Commerical: Do you think you are the only Trix weilder of this world? YOU are one of the lucky few chosen for this epic journey. Do you accept? Thanks for reading :D --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 14:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Secret Project Well... You don't have to be excited. It's on Pre-Production. It'll be on... 2012 :P But don't worry. It'll be EPIC! Too many... Deaths. Oh, and there is''' TWO''' parts. Yes. Two. It's a long movie. I just need one more series and it'll be done. The script is done, and everything, so I just need to copy and paste it... Oh, and it'll give you TONS of time to make Robbie appear, and tell his history... So... Robie is like Grandpa, right? But younger... --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I didn't say Robie... Yeah... I said Mart :O So... Is Marty like Grandpa Max? No? Yes? Yo? O_o Anyways, if Marty isn't, then I guess Robie could :D Thanks for reading :) --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 07:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Oh... Snap.... Anyways... I had an EPIC fail. P.S: I did actually read the first Jake 13 Episode ;)... Just now :D Oh, and okay... Robie it is lol... Thanks :D --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you... Can you also tell me the SUPERY DUPERY main villain of Jake 13 (You know, the one that shall live until the whole series ends)? I need it to... Well... Complete the whole plot. Thanks :D --08:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh.... Oh. Okay... You can introduce the sorcerer :P Oh, and there are more than one Main Antagonists... (There are four...) They will "Fuse" together and become one big-bad-killing-machine.... In part 2 of the movie... But they have to get a 'SPOILER '''to become that killing thing... (They'll get it in the first movie) P.S: It's not a machine... :P --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Gasp *gasp* Oh.. Okay... After a year or so. I chose that release date because it gives time for all the series' to finish and make it all clear for the people to watch... Erm... Read... Yeah... :P --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover Yeah sure. Don't you remember we talked about it already? The name should be Rogni-Knights, I like the name. I have the plot, I'll make the page today. We'll both write it, you'll make the Jake 13 part and I'll make the Omni-Knights part. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 15:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't D: Can't. Chat is glitching.... Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) HEY ET Hey ET, can I use Swift and Fire Lizard? And can we unlock it in a crossover? :) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay. What will be the title though? o3o Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. And why do you write everything in ''italic? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No. You are writing in italic. And your sig doesn't work. Weird :/ Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry :-( Update on the Secret Project Don't tell anything, and I mean anything that tells about Robbie dying. Okay? (Don't worry Robbie's death wont be permanent... Thanks for reading this update :D FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 19:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC)